TaTa For Now
by Unknownred
Summary: You think you can do anything; yea you can. You think you can control this; sure why not? You think you can have whatever you want; well you're wrong! This one is going no where... A/N: Story is on hold for the time being
1. Chapter 1

**Ta-Ta For Now**

**By: Unknownred**

You think you can do anything; yea you can. You think you can control this; sure why not? You think you can have whatever you want; well you're wrong! This one is going no where….

**Ch. 1- Dare to say my name?**

Your name is Starfire. That's it; no last name. Why? Cuz, I said so, no buts, ifs, or ands. I don't take complaints. You want to be in the story; then shut up. You're an orphan—no not like Annie. Pish posh, on with the story. So, you just turned sixth teen, you have long red length hair that stops above your butt. Your favorite color is purple, isn't it obvious, that you always wear purple. You're wearing a purple tank top and a short purple mini skirt. Well, it's not actually a mini skirt; it's actually your last year skirt that you been wearing almost since you got it for your last recent birthday and also you wear these long purple boots that stops at your mid thigh. You have emerald eyes, which glow when you look up at the moon light. Your parents died when you were only seven; now you live with your older sister with black raven hair and eyes that is nine teen years old. Her name is Blackfire…you hate her.

You're walking down the hall way, when you hear your sister talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes… I agree, see that's what I've been trying to tell you!" Blackfire exclaimed, "No…yes…no… I didn't say that. Yes, but---"

You looked around the corner as she nodded her head.

"Fine then," she sighed, "I'll tell her and then--- but I won't be apart in this, you know. Okay, fine be that way I don't care. Bye!" She slammed the phone down on the table and groaned loudly, "Star, I know you're there…come on out."

You sighed and then came out, walking towards the kitchen counter, "What is it this time?"

"I know you were listening. So tell me what you heard?" she gave you a stern look.

You deepened your sigh and then told her what you heard. She nodded an 'ah' and then rubbed her temples with her fingers, "Look you're…how old are you again?"

Your eye twitched; she doesn't know how old you are and she's been living with you for how long!!!!!!!!!

"Sixth teen." you answered blumly.

She nodded in boredom and then went in the other room, plopping herself on the couch. You rolled your eyes then got curious in what she and the other person were talking about on the phone.

"Sister?" you said sweetly, "Who was that on the phone?"

Blackfire shrugged, "Does it matter?"

You nodded.

"Mad Mod, why?" she asked.

You shrugged; you hated Mad Mod; he was like the worst criminal ever…sorry, lemme rephrase that—EVER; E-V-E-R!?

."So, what'd he want?" you asked trying to sound careless. Blackfire mouth twitched then she blurted out.

"He has a mission for you." she said.

"And…?" you waited for her to continue.

"And you'll be heading over there as soon as you're done packing here." she looked up at the ceiling thinking it was interesting.

Your mouth fell to the floor; your emerald eyes widening; shock at the fact that you get to go on a mission and—AND leaving your pathetic older sister! Yes! How you love Mad Mod now….Whooooo!

Blackfire looked at you searching any expression but found none; she's too shallow to pay any attention to you back then and now she's just begging to see what will happen; and girl, will you show her what you're made of.

"I bet you're happy to get outta here." your sister answered.

You didn't say anything but inside, whoa, would you believe how excited you were. You rolled your eyes at your sister.

"Aren't you gonna thank the man? Go on and pack then get out of here!" she ordered smugly, "I've nothing to say to you anymore…"

You blinked then turned to go when you stopped at the sound of your name.

"Star, I'll miss having you here; but then again, you'd be better off with Mad Mod now than with your pathetic slutty sister." her voice sounded down; but what do you care? You aren't gonna say nothing and live with her again, that'd be wrong. Though you did feel sort of sad and guilty at the same time; she's your sister---but since you got a mission; you couldn't wait to thank the man who freed you from your bearings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Mad Mod's Night Club~**

"Well well, if it isn't little Starfire. Come to join us on her first mission." Mad Mod laughed out loud.

You, on other hand didn't have a clue what he was up to, acted as if nothing was going to ruin your time of being freed.

"Star…Star….Star," he said your name in a disgusted happy way. Ugh.

You looked up at him then at the group surrounding him. There was **Cron and Kai **those men that my sister sleeps with (ugh, I know) and **Fixit**, thecyborg hermit who can control machines with his mind, **Killer Moth, ****Fang, ****Katarou-**a cheater who also slept with your sister, **Mumbo, ****Red X **who actually likes girls like you (though in the story you're not supposed to know that.)

You sighed silently.

"I know I must be boring you, but there are reasons why I chose you for this mission. Do you want to know why?" he asked, twiddling his cane through out his fingers.

"No."

"Ah, I guess it can't be helped. Well anyways, I'll let you go until then, I hope you reconsider." then he laughed quietly and snapped his fingers as Fang and Katarou started to head you out.

"Shall I?" suggested Fang, but Katarou only shook his head. You raised an eyebrow.

"Shall you what? What's going on?" you asked involuntarily.

Fang smirked then waved ya'll off.

"I'm going to take you home." Katarou explained, "Mad Mod doesn't like girls going home alone so he sent me to take care of you."

You scoffed, "I can take care of my self."

He led you in silence through out most of the way then turned towards the left when you're home is on the right.

"Uh, my house is this way." Gosh, you thought, you sound like a prostitute bringing home a guy, like your sister.

He shook his head and pointed the other direction. You narrowed your eyes at him and pointed the opposite direction. He marched up to you and yanked you up and over his shoulder.

"What?" you gasped, "Argh put me down!" you blushed, what was he doing?

He had no right to carry you like that.

Suddenly the night started to overcome you and him; but it wasn't the night, it was the light that was shadowing out and you coming in to a dark alley. You froze your body tensed and stiff as the light started to fade and only your eyes became unfocused.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" you half whispered, trying to kick him but he didn't even flinch.

He smirked and started to rub your ass. Wha!? What the hell was he doing to your ass? You gasped in horror as you now know what he's doing to you… well, duh, he's raping you…. You started to whimper at the touch came forcefully. You halfed screamed as he pushed you against the wall. Oof. His hands grabbed for your neck but you instantly jumped to the side. He swiftly turned and secretly swung his foot aside making you trip. You fell as he jumped on you; struggling to get free—but failed—he held you firmly.

"So like your sister." He admitted.

That got you angry now at the sound of your sister; you're nothing alike like her. You grounded all your energy and blasted him off you.

"Never compare me to her!" you growled. Tears rolled off your cheeks as you turned and ran off. You accidentally bumped—I mean ran into—someone. Red X. Oh no! What does he want? He tilted his head to the side.

"What's wrong, Star?" he asked.

You glared at him suspiciously; it might be a trap just like what happened with Katarou.

"Go away! Just leave me alone." You muttered. He sighed, "Star, why?"

"Because…" was all you said before he vanished.

Just then a huge ATM machine flew over your head and landed a few feet away from you. You gasped and looked behind you. There stood Fixit and electronics floating in mid-air.

"Why me?" you whined wondering why this is happening to you.

"Do you want to know why now?" a voice said---Mumbo.

You looked up too--- Killer Moth was flying and Fang was shooting cob webs in every direction. Katarou cracked his knuckles and smirked. You looked at each of their faces.

"Do I want to know?" you asked.

"You should." They all said at once.

"Okay why?"

"You were chosen because your sister, Blackfire, couldn't do it. She wasn't you. One glance--- they can tell she's different. But you…" the worst criminal ever---Mad Mod appeared, "can pull that off."

You wrinkled your nose, "So you're using me?"

Mad Mod laughed, "We're not using you--- we're letting you go."

"That's just--- huh?" You looked at him confused. He was letting you go? Why didn't he just do that from the start?

"But---" he stopped.

Great, a condition.

"Someone will be accompanying you." He said

You tapped your foot. He chuckled and snapped his fingers; Red X appeared.

"Red X, you'll be accompanying Starfire!" he ordered as Red X walked towards you, "I'll give you a head start; then you better be settled."

Red X nodded, taking a small electronic device watch and putting it on his arm. You glanced back--- all the bad guys took a few steps back./ He turned on the watch and pressed a button--- a map appeared. Your eyes widen.

"Pick a place." Red X mumbled.

You looked at the map and randomly picked a place. Suddenly, there was a harsh wind and blew strongly at us or it seemed to suck us in the map. You screamed as you got sucked in; Red X---calm--- behind you. You flew everywhere (while falling), tumbling, flipped until you saw a clear sky. You fell out of no where, screaming still, you fell into the beach water. Splash! You swam up, gasping. RRRIII-EEERRRNNN! You heard sirens. A boat drove up to you.

Dante mone (Don't move). You heard the person say on the boat. Hache en te aer (hands in the air). You blinked. What is he saying? The guy was loud and…green?

Hushy op---nah tame tao loss (hurry up---no time to lose). He said, getting mad then his face began to deform. What the? He transformed into a gorilla. He reached out and tried to get you out of the water. Not again. Your eyes turned green and you began to fly out of the water. Of course you can fly here but why not back at home? Oh yeah that's right, because you were a captive and also they sucked your powers outta you.

Rave! Rave! (Raven! Raven!) He shouted on his boat. Beard---gal---feye! (Bird---girl---flies!) There was a shadow of a bird behind you; you turned. A girl in a blue cloak flew in mid air holding a ball of shadows (idk what they're called) in her hand. She power-surged you---BAM!

Okay folks, sorry to break it to you but that's all I have right now. Chapter 2 will be updated soon. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ta-Ta For Now**

**By: Unknownred**

You think you can do anything; yea you can. You think you can control this; sure why not? You think you can have whatever you want; well you're wrong! This one is going no where….

**Ch. 2- Learning a new language is easy!**

Its dark; and you can't tell where you are. Well duh, your eyes are close. Open them, stupid. You open your eyes. Finally; it took you long enough. Well, anyways back to the present day, you looked around; you weren't outside. You weren't wet either. What has happened to you? Where are you? You suddenly felt a surge of pain that shot up from your back collar bone. Ow! Dang, that hurts.

Your eyes wandered around the dark room you were in. They landed on a machine that was definitely huge and wide. You glanced at the red screen that glowed through out the room. It was beeping normal speed. You glanced around once more, memorizing the room…oh how smart of you. Beside you was a chair and behind it was a dark curtain that hid another side of the room. Your curiosity caught up to you and you wanted to know what was behind it.

You sat up then fell back immediately from the flooding of memories and thoughts and things around you. You remembered your sister scorning and Mad Mod's men messing around with you. As they try to trap you, touch you, beat you. You also remembered falling into a ocean, Red X following behind; but he wasn't with you at the time. There was a green guy who tried to cough help cough pull you out of the water and a girl who wore a dark blue cloak floating in the air. Now you remembered very clearly from where the pain came from. What shot at you? Who shot at you?

You stirred in anticipation. You can't live like this. You slowly got the nerve to pull yourself up and out of bed; holding tightly to the rails. You paced your breathing as it got heavier then light then heavier again. Maybe you shouldn't have moved; but you were too curious to know what was behind that curtain. You slowly crept to the side and gripped your hands on the cloth that led to the beyond. You gradually pulled the curtain aside and BAM! Nah I'm just kidding, you stared at an empty, open bed with the same machine on the side from where you laid.

Someone's voice startled you as you swiftly spun around and went into your defense stance.

"Whoa careful there, Star." Red X said, putting both hands up in defense, "Sorry if I startled you."

"Wh-wha? Where were you?" you asked, narrowing your eyes at him for leaving you.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "…Around."

You continued to narrow your eyes down at him but he didn't flinch or make any noise; just his usual self control. Argh, where does he get it? How does he do it? Your left eyebrow twitched as he smirked from behind his mask which you couldn't see, but you could tell.

"Stop staring at m-" you said half sentenced when someone called out.

"WTF?"

You gasped and swiftly turned around, holding a fist full of glowing fireballs in your hands. Your eyes glared at the person. Red X made a move to get out of the way; this was your fight and you weren't going to get distracted, not now and not ever. You had to be strong to survive.

"What do you want with me?" you said.

The person, obviously a guy, turned towards you in his defense stance and his face was full of shocked and was stunned. Yes, stunned that you actually talked.

"Well?" you demanded an explanation but he gave you none. You looked at him; half his body was made of technology and you suggested he was a cyborg. He made a move to turn but you shot a fireball his way and instead of hitting him; it made a hole through the wall.

"Wah, carfull tear! Note taw ah; mi bu-tea-ful wah!" Whoa careful there! Not the wall; my beautiful wall. He squealed at you. His eyes became teary as he hugged the wall. You tilted your head to the side; but you held your stance just in case he was kidding you.

Then you noticed you made your own escape, how clever, you flew past the cyborg and straight down the corridor and turned onto your left when you came face to face with….

"Yu!" You! A short guy with black spiky locks and an eye mask on his face covering his identity. He wore tight green tights and a red shirt with a black cape. Behind him flew, the girl with the dark blue cloak and the green guy.

For some reason you were trapped when the cyborg blocked you from behind. You were trapped. Let me say it again, TRAPPED! And you remembered how Mad Mod's men trapped you. You were mad; no, your eyes started to glow green, you were angry and stressed out. You held out your fist to the side and blasted a hole through the wall and quickly fled.

You actually made a hole throughout the building you were in. From outside, it was a letter 'T' tower and from where you were, it was in the afternoon and the sun was setting; everyone in the city was getting ready for bedtime.

You flew towards the city lights and there were couple of million people down there; I bet you can guess where you are. Chicago? Uh, no. Tokyo? Are you crazy? Um…Disney wor- No! You're in New York City for crying out loud! Geez, maybe I shouldn't have betted.

You flew down to where the people are; you were still stressed out so you thought of sitting down on the sign of a fast food restaurant. The sign crumbled beneath from your touch, dang woman, what have you been eating? Have you gained a pound or two, cuz girl may I remind you, don't over feed yourself cuz you think you're anorexic! You're not! Now save the trouble for the people and fix your error.

The sign tumbled and crashed to the ground as people screamed and ran out of the way; scrambling across the streets, bumping each other while at it. Their terrified faces made you react, you swooped down, under the sign and lift it up with one hand, nah to easy for you, your index finger and before you can put it down, a loud 'Team Titins, Goal" and a blast of blue and sucking power blasted you from under the sign to across the road and smashed into the building's wall. You didn't wince, but you flinched as the girl in the blue cloak's shadow became big into your face. Her eyes glow visible and you couldn't tell if she despised you or enjoying the thought that she caught you.

You swallowed and your eyes glowed green and with an angry roar from you, you swiftly moved out of the way— the shadow flying behind you, following you. You flew into the air, and tried to dissipate it away from you. You flew here and there, and just when you were about to turn a corner, Green Alien Guy comes in, turning into a octopus, stuck on the building wall, reaching out with his tentacles towards you. You didn't know what's worst, Fang's spidery legs or this green alien guy's form. You ducked under his flailing tentacles and over passed him with great speed. You surpassed the guy with spikes and a mask on his face but you didn't defeat the cyborg as he pointed his arm which was now a grenade launcher. You had to hurry and think of something before the girl's shadow gets you. For a moment, an idea struck.

To Be Continued…

Thanks to:

~Kendran

For reviewing. Ch. 3 will be updated soon. Peace*


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta-Ta For Now**

**By: Unknownred**

You think you can do anything; yea you can. You think you can control this; sure why not? You think you can have whatever you want; well you're wrong! This one is going no where….

**Ch. 3- Learning a new language is easy! Continued…**

You gave out a small smirk and you let your eyes become normal once again, and you were in the view of the four weird team: the shadow girl holding her hands out forward directing her shadows behind you, the cyborg his grenade launcher pointed at you, giving you a warning to stop and if not he'll blast you through the air, the green alien guy, who changed from an octopus to a dinosaur, and lastly, the spiky hair robin hood who stood there in a fighting stance, holding frisbee blades.

You got the idea if you did something to them, they'd go after you and that's what you did. You lifted a hand of Lima fireballs and dropped it below you where it made a huge title wave and a big hole replaced it. And then that's when they lunged forward, up in the air, the shadow behind you. You didn't see it happened, but a blur of red came between you and the team and then the sky whizzed by letting your plan activate in satisfaction with you not there to see it.

"What is it with you appearing out of no where?" You yelled, narrowing your eyes at Red-X as ya'll landed in an abandoned gas station.

"At least I'm not the one standing out." He muttered.

"Yeah well, it's because you keep disappearing on me when there's trouble! Now I have this weird team of people trying to experiment on me!" You yell at him, your brow twitching when he didn't respond back.

A moment of dreadful silence surrounds you and Red-X except the seething sound through your gritted teeth.

"Well?" You finally say.

"Well what?" he spoke.

You growl, "Dummy, aren't you going to apologize to me?"

"Um sorry?" he said, making it sound more of a question than an answer.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" You say as a matter of fact.

He shrugged. You can't believe how cruel and despicable he's being. No scratch that, not despicable but ridiculous. If you had a handsome guy better than Red-X, you could probably make him jealous and you'd be happy with that. But that's being just cruel. You sighed.

"I can be more than that." He muttered, a smirk forming on his face.

You look at him, a question written across your face. He explained.

"I can be whatever you're thinking I'm being, and the answer is simply under your nose."

"An A-hole?" You snickered.

He frowned, and spoke sarcastically with irony in his voice, "Cheeky."

"Naturally, you are one. But sometimes, you're not that bad." You admitted, giving him a push.

He snickered, "You like?"

You give him another push, "No."

"But you admitted I'm not that bad."

You give him another push but this time, harder, "Not that bad as in not that annoying yet you're still a natural A-hole!"

"But you think I'm good in a way." He said while trying to gain his balance back.

"In a way, yes." You thought aloud. He smirked. "But that doesn't mean anything."

"Sure it doesn't." You blush.

You look up, no one has passed here for the forty minutes you were talking with Red-X, but when you look afar, you see all the trouble you caused. In a distant, you hear a loud noise repeating and screaming from all those people were trying to get out of the way. You felt bad for destroying those people's special moments, but it wasn't your fault. It was that stupid team that got in your way which they tried to capture you when you didn't do anything wrong. You just had to get away.

"It's no use. You can't fix what has already been done." Red-X sighed, looking up at the smoke too.

"Sure we can, back at 'home', you can—" You started.

"We're not at 'home'; we're in a different dimension where your mission is held. This world isn't supernatural like ours, this world is normal." He muttered.

"Normal? What do you mean?" You ask.

"They don't have powers like we do." He spoke, quite frankly.

You scrunch up your face and look from the smoke back to Red-X then thought of the team, "But that team…they had powers like me."

"Get your head out of the gutter! Think of how they got that way. What about that guy in spandex, he doesn't have powers. He has skills of fighting." Red-X frowned, "That cyborg, how did he get that technique to shoot from his arm, and that machinery? He might have lost all his strength and body parts."

You stayed silent as he explained, "Or the girl in blue, she's maybe a witch! And that green fellow, maybe he could've been experimented on."

You give a deep breath letting this all sink into your brain. You made no note in debating the faults. Maybe, they're all maybes. Like he said, you think, this world is normal and there's no way some simply teammates can be born with superpowers like I do.

"Probably, but there's a possibility that maybe— maybe one of them is not…normal?" you said.

"No body except us isn't normal. Where did we come from, they must be thinking, how did we get here?"  
"Simple, I fell out from the sky." You said, rolling your eyes.

"But how?"

"Someone's watch sucked me in and I came here." You narrowed your eyes at him.

"No one's going to believe that." He said, shrugging, "Not like it's my problem to begin with."

"You're right, it's not your problem, and it's mine. But since you happily volunteered to come with me, I suggest you help me out a bit." You grinned.

He didn't like it one bit when you dragged (well flew) him back to the city where people down below were rushing like ants trying to save there food (home) from the flood (destruction/ mess) you caused. You sighed and went over to the place they captured you in earlier, the ocean where a small island next to it had a big letter T building sitting right on it. And that's when you let go of Red-X as he fell down to the very top. But he didn't just fall, he landed. You frown.

"Why can't you fall like a normal person would?"

"I'm not normal." He grinned.

"I know." You grumbled, "It's so annoying!"

Suddenly, yet again, a loud noise boomed from your right. Red-X looks up and sees a red box flashing wildly. He through a blade at it and it stopped. But it was too late, the team was there again.

"Steal wana plea?" (Still wanna play?) Grumbles the green guy, crossing his arms.

You tilted your head in response as you raised an unexpected eye brow.

"Its ova!" (It's over!) Says the black hair dude.

"Go ack wey yu cam frum!" (Go back where you came from!) Says the blue cape chick.

You blinked as the team shouted at you. You looked over to Red-X for help, he simply shrugged, and "They're your friends."

"But I don't know what they're saying. At all!" You threw up your hands.

"Like I said before, not my problem to begin with." His grin grew. "But it amuses me."

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?" You grumbled under your breath, and turned back to the team, "Fine then! I'll show you amusement."

He stared at your back as you approached the spandex dude. He seemed startled as you reached over, cupping his face in your tender hands and leaned in, kissing him. Everyone gasped, wide eyed. You opened your eyes and grinned, backing away.

"How was that for your amusement?" You smirked over at Red-X whose face (you couldn't really tell) has gone red under his red mask.

"I-I…" he said, trying to get a hold of his words.

You turned back to the team whose faces has all dropped except the dude you kissed. He stood there, frozen in place, his face was a bit pale, but he didn't really seem a bit surprised…just a note of shock.

"Duddddde! She just kissed you! Wtf?" the green dude cried out.

"Whoa." The cyborg burst into a fit of laughter as spandex guy glared at him.

"I have no comment." The blue cape chick muttered, turning away.

You cough which they turned their direction back to you, "Greetings earthlings!"

WTF! Red-X chuckled mildly at your choice of words.

A/N: :L

Thanks for reviewing:

~ Kendran

~XxMickey-luv-uxX

I'll be updating once in awhile if I don't have much school HW to do and stuff. Peace*


End file.
